miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Miitopia (video game)
Your friends. Your adventure. Your rules. ''-US version's tagline.'' '''Miitopia 'is an RPG released for the 3DS in Japan on December 8, 2016. It was later released in North America and Europe on July 28, 2017. It is a spin-off to the ''Tomodachi series, and the second spin-off after Miitomo. In contrast to the life simulation focus implemented in previous installments, Miitopia is an RPG, likened to that of Tomodachi Quest, an event in Tomodachi Life. Despite this shift in focus, Miitopia retains many of the things that liven the experience of the main installments, such as Relationships, Food, Personalities, and others. Not unlike the first spin-off, Miitomo, Miitopia scales down much of the aforementioned features in order to focus on the RPG aspect, but still manages to keep to the standard presented in previous games. Differences from the main Tomodachi games * Miitopia is an RPG, compared to the life-simulation style of the main installments. * The Personality configuration has been altered dramatically. Rather than filling out a chart of how the Mii acts, with four base personalities having four sub-personalities stemming off of each, Miitopia has players choose from seven pre-established personalities: Cautious, Stubborn, Airheaded, Energetic, Kind, Laid-back, and Cool. * The player cannot give Mii characters a voice. Instead, their voice is configured to match their personality. * Mii characters do not have Problems in this game, not counting requests. * There are no shops in the game; Grub can only be obtained by defeating enemies, not including HP Bananas and MP Candies, and Clothing can be obtained when a Mii requests it, and can also be obtained by finding chests. * Mii characters cannot be imported by player input until the player completes the game. * Mr. Tomo does not appear. * Events occur at random, rather than a specific location. * Mii characters cannot fall in love or get married, only being able to become friends. **As a result, Miis also cannot have Babies. * Sadness and Sleep are only featured as status ailments. They do not occur anywhere otherwise. * Fights are more complicated in this game. In the main installments, fights were generally irrational and unpredictable. In Miitopia, a Mii can become angry at another Mii if they do something to them they do not like, such as using them unwillingly in an attack (ex: Human Cannonball). * Mii Apartments does not appear. Instead, the Mii characters reside together in an Inn, and later a Villa after completing the game. * The PEGI rating has been changed to 7 due to violence. Story Opening: Attack of the Dark Lord In the middle of a wide ocean, there exists the world of Miitopia. The people there lived in peace and harmony, until the day an unspeakable evil arose and stole people's faces. Even worse, he used the stolen faces to create Monsters of his own doing. As the world plunged into darkness, it needed a hero to save them. Prologue: The Traveler's Journey The game then opens showing a simple traveler, going wherever they desire most. At that moment, however, they are attacked by a Rock Moth, and quickly flee to a nearby village. This village, known as Greenhorne, is home to various oddities, including the Carefree Guide, the Cheery Granny, the Lovey Dovey Couple, the Worried Mother and her Sassy Child, the Sarcastic Guy, and the Dubious Mayor. After speaking with the latter, the Dubious Mayor quickly takes notice of a strange entity approaching the town, followed by the remainder of Greenhorne's residents. Sure enough, the presence is revealed to be the Dark Lord, a being who wishes the wreck havoc on this miserable world, starting with the people of Greenhorne. At that moment, the faces of various residents are stolen from them, represented through glowing orbs containing each face. Satisfied with these faces, the Dark Lord announces to the faceless residents to prepare for a life of wordless terror, while telling those who were spared to look on the faceless in despair. He then leaves, taking the stolen faces with him. Now faced with a dark, hopeless village of Greenhorne, the Traveler tries to speak to the others, but to no avail. That is, until they speak to the Worried Mother, who is in terror of what happened to her son, as he was one of the stolen faces. The mother, begging with the traveler, asks for them to rescue their child's face. Not to mention, the Worried Mother decides to give them a Antique Charm in hopes that it could be used to help them. The traveler, determined to help, decides to set off and rescue the child's face. After setting foot outside of the village, they are immediately confronted by the Dark Lord, mocking them for challenging his ways. The traveler, demanding for the Sassy Child's face to be returned, quickly realizes the Dark Lord's capabilities. The Dark Lord, summoning the child's face, attaches it to a Mini "Sassy Child" Slime, saying the traveler has to earn the face back in a fight. Defenseless, the Traveler quivers in fear as the slime reaches out to attack them, until the sacred charm reacts in a sudden way, transporting the traveler to a realm within the jewel. In this realm, they hear a divine voice speak out, claiming it is a Guardian Spirit that resides in the jewel. The spirit tells the traveler it is there to help, and bestows upon them the power that is needed to combat the Dark Lord's minions. Armed and ready, the Traveler quickly challenges the Mini Slime and promptly defeats it, sending the Child's face back to the village. Upon returning, the Child's face attaches itself back onto the Sassy Child, returning them to normal. The mother, overjoyed that her son is back, rewards the traveler with a large sum of gold. However, there still remains the other stolen faces. The player must find the stolen faces as they go through a cave and a forest. Greenhorne Castle Main article: "King" Golem After the hero warns the King about the supposed attack of the Dark Lord, the King simply dismisses it, seeing it as nothing but a "tall tale". The King, however, soon quickly changes his mind as his own face is stolen, being used to summon the "King" Golem. As the hero finds the stolen face, the King begs for them to help him as the battle begins. Arid Frontier When the party goes to pick up the Prince from a Nearby Land, the Griffin ambushes the party. Even with the useless prince, the party manages to defeat it. Trivia *''Miitopia's internal name is "mimic". *The US version's tagline as seen in the official Nintendo website is "Your friends. Your adventure. Your rules.", a call back to ''Tomodachi Life's tagline "Your friends. Your drama. Your life." in the same region. Meanwhile, the European version omits the "Your rules." part, rendering the tagline as "Your friends, your adventure!" Category:Miitopia Category:Games